


Decisions

by wanderingjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin being Ahsoka's personal cheerleader, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, just for a minute at least, let's pretend the war didn't happen, mentions of mpreg in a joking manner for like half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingjedi/pseuds/wanderingjedi
Summary: -It's finally time for Obi-Wan and Anakin to make some life-changing decisions.-
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> It seems like I couldn't stay away from this ship for very long ;)  
> And the fic turned out way softer than I actually intended to (it seems I'm in that kind of fluffy mood right now), so I hope you don't mind too much!
> 
> I've got some other pieces started/planned as well in the near future and I will hopefully jump into something longer, multi-chapter like as soon as I've finished one of my other bigger projects :)  
> I certainly can't wait!
> 
> And for now I hope you have fun with this little piece!
> 
> -

Obi-Wan breathes a sigh of relief as he finally steps out of the kriffing ship he's been on for way too long in his humble opinion and finds himself in the Temple's hangar.

It seems like an eternity since he's last been here. When he set out for the diplomatic mission close to the Outer Rim everyone was convinced it would barely take a standard week to get the conflict between two opposing clans under control. But then suddenly over a month had passed and at the end Obi-Wan only felt exhausted and drained.

Granted, they managed to find a compromise eventually, but it took a lot of hard work and tireless negotiations. On top of that the planet actually had a 42-hour day and their inhabitants were prone to sleep only for three of them. Obviously more than enough time for them to recharge their batteries and go back to their fighting with new energy. And even though most of them at least tried to adjust to Obi-Wan and his basic human needs the Jedi Master couldn't help sacrificing lots of his down time to always stay up-to-date.

And now, after over a month of this, he seriously can't wait to return to his quarters and sleep for the next week, at the very least.

Conveniently enough it's late at night so the hallways are empty, with no one there to interject his very important mission, and for him to be without any need to report to the High Council right away. It's only Obi-Wan and his bed waiting for him at this very moment.

But as he finally walks into his apartment he suddenly notices he's not alone.

However, instead of frustration washing over him at the prospect of social interaction a warm smile plays over his lips as he watches Anakin leaping from the couch he's been sitting on for who knows how long and rushing to his side.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispers, sounding like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders when he pulls the Jedi Master into a tight hug and buries his face into the other man's neck. “You took your sweet time.”

Obi-Wan instinctively drags Anakin closer to him and revels in the sensation. “I'm sorry, dear one. I can assure you that wasn't my intention at all.”

He feels many emotions wavering through their Force bond, an uncontrollable mix of relief and love and frustration and fatigue, and Obi-Wan can't help wondering whether Anakin hadn't slept all that well himself over the last few weeks.

After all, they have gotten so used to sharing a bed with each other for over a year now that suddenly being without it surely awoke a feeling of emptiness in Obi-Wan. And it seems that Anakin didn't fare any better on that front.

“Missed you,” Anakin mumbles before dropping a kiss onto Obi-Wan's lips. It's gentle and chaste, as though he doesn't have the strength for anything more at this point. “You seriously should've just told those idiots to kriff it and come back home weeks ago.”

 _To me_ , he doesn't say out loud, but prominently radiates through their bond.

“That thought crossed my mind several times,” Obi-Wan admits with a little laugh. “But at some point I just wanted to see it through, you know?”

If anyone would understand pushing a mission through to its very end, no matter how challenging, it's Anakin.

And as expected he nods at that. “Yeah, fine, I get it. But I still don't like it.”

Obi-Wan cards his fingers through Anakin's curly hair and smiles to himself. “Me neither, sweetheart. But don't dwell on that too much. I'm here again and I have no desire to go back there anytime soon.”

Anakin beams before going in for another kiss, this one a little more sensual. Obi-Wan makes an approving noise in the back of his throat and honestly curses the fact that he's far too tired for anything but sleep right now. Because being with Anakin the whole night, exploring one another again and again like it's the very first time, sounds actually rather heavenly.

But Obi-Wan is absolutely certain he will fall unconscious in a matter of minutes, no matter what. And Anakin probably wouldn't be far behind.

“Let's go to bed,” Obi-Wan mutters as he presses a little kiss to Anakin's temple. “I'm exhausted and I can feel you didn't take very good care of your sleeping schedule since I've been gone.”

“It's not my fault I can't sleep anymore without you by my side,” Anakin objects with a pout. “ _You_ should be the one feeling responsible for this.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. “Of course, my dear, whatever you say.”

Anakin mutters something underneath his breath as he drags Obi-Wan to his – _their_ – bedroom. They undress quietly, no energy for much more than a few lingering glances here and there, and afterwards slip under the covers in a well-practiced routine. Obi-Wan finds himself facing the door with Anakin aligning at his back, wrapping his arms around the Master's torso.

They both sigh in relief as they settle, a sensation of _home_ drifting through their bond, and for a long while they just lie like this and enjoy the moment. It's been the first time they've been so long apart since they changed the status of their relationship into something more and Obi-Wan definitely didn't expect how difficult it would be.

Admittedly, he anticipated some challenge, but when he eventually realized that their regular comm calls late at night (at least from Anakin's point of view; at Obi-Wan's end the time of day was always vastly different) weren't enough and only resulted in him missing the young Jedi even more terribly he suddenly knew that he got himself attached way too much.

Well, _of course_ he's known that for a long time now, he's not an idiot, but in that moment it appeared even more prominent than ever before.

But instead of finding himself horrified by that realization, like any proper Jedi should have, Obi-Wan felt elated. The thought of being so close to Anakin exhilarating.

He sighs in contentment and basks in all the emotions floating through their bond. Anakin has always been very free with his feelings – a trait Obi-Wan was never able to help him get under control, back in the days when he believed this might actually be a problem rather than a blessing – and it seems to have gotten stronger and stronger over the last year.

So Obi-Wan smiles, closes his eyes and just allows himself to drink it all in.

Love.

Devotion.

Admiration.

Fond amusement.

Anxiousness …

Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open again and frowns, clearly confused by that last one.

It might have been there from the start, only hidden by all the positive emotions radiating off of Anakin after seeing each other for the first time after so very long. But now it's suddenly pushing itself into front and center, unable to ignore.

Obi-Wan doesn't wait around to turn in Anakin's arms so he would be able to face him. “What is it, Anakin?”

Anakin instantly lowers his gaze, apparently not very happy to avoid that confrontation without letting go of Obi-Wan first. “It's nothing,” he mutters, most likely knowing quite well that that won't be enough to satisfy his former Master's concern, but giving it a try anyway.

“No please, don't shut me out,” Obi-Wan says, lifting his arm to cup Anakin's cheek. “Something is bothering you, dear one.”

Anakin bites his bottom lip and simply stares at him with a look Obi-Wan is incapable of deciphering. Even despite their unique and powerful connection.

“You don't have to tell me the details if you don't want to,” Obi-Wan assures because personal boundaries will always be an important issue he would never dare to dismiss. “Just … I don't want to worry about you …”

Anakin angles his head to press a light kiss onto Obi-Wan's palm. “There is nothing to be worried about,” he says.

Unfortunately Obi-Wan receives very mixed messages from within their bond and he finds himself both believing Anakin's words and doubting them. It's a very strange sensation and Obi-Wan has no idea what to make of it.

“It's just …” Anakin takes a deep breath. “Something happened while you were away.”

And then he falls silent again.

Obi-Wan waits a short while for him to elaborate and when nothing comes he asks, “Something happened?” He lifts his eyebrows and suddenly releases a very melodramatic sigh. “Oh dear Force, you're pregnant, aren't you?”

As Obi-Wan was hoping the statement makes Anakin snort loudly and lets a huge wave of amusement wash over him.

“Oh yes, you got me.” Anakin puts a hand on his belly. “I'm four months in and you're the baby daddy.”

Obi-Wan chuckles. “I shall hope so.”

Anakin laughs to himself for a moment and Obi-Wan smiles as he feels the other man's tense muscles relax a little bit after that.

“It's just …” Anakin starts again after a few minutes. “The Council and I finally agreed on something.”

“Oh?” Well, that's truly some extraordinary news, no doubt about that.

“Ahsoka's Trials will be next week.”

“ _Oh_.”

Of course Obi-Wan isn't surprised about this in the least. Ahsoka is bright and skilled in the Force and she exceeded all their expectations. She will be the youngest Knight in centuries and Obi-Wan couldn't be prouder. Of her and her accomplishments, but also of Anakin and his teaching. It got them all where they are now and Obi-Wan can't help imaging Qui-Gon smiling in the Force, deeply warmed by his lineage continuing on.

“So this is what you're anxious about?” Obi-Wan wonders. “Please, Anakin, you don't have to worry, Ahsoka is talented and smart and one of the best people I've ever met. There is nothing to be nervous about –”

“Oh, don't be ridiculous, I know she's gonna wipe them all off their feet,” Anakin cuts in with a scoff. “She will be the most amazing Jedi this place has ever seen and even millennia from now on young students in this very building will learn all about her heroics.”

He sounds absolutely confident in his assessment, not even a hint of hesitation in his features, and Obi-Wan finds himself agreeing wholeheartedly. Once again he thanks the Force for nudging him into bringing Anakin and Ahsoka together.

“Then what else is it?” Obi-Wan asks. “Is it …?” He tilts his head back a little, trying to remember his own feelings when Anakin's Knighting approached. The pride and happiness, but also the sadness for seeing a chapter of their lives ending. “I know it's a big step and yes, your relationship with Ahsoka will change, but don't worry about it. You've never been only Master and Padawan, you're _friends_. Since the very beginning. We will still see much of her, I'm sure of that –”

“It's not that either,” Anakin interrupts, obviously getting a little agitated that Obi-Wan doesn't catch on. “Of course I know she'll always be part of our lives. She made me _swear_ that we would stay strong together even after all of this, just when I was about to make her promise me the very same. Sometimes it's actually scary how much we think alike.”

Obi-Wan smirks as he can't help thinking that it's indeed quite uncanny.

“This is not about Ahsoka, though,” Anakin presses. “This is about _us_.”

“Us?”

“Yes.” Anakin rolls his eyes. “And about … well, that thing we talked about. It was about a year ago, in this very room, to be precise …”

For a long moment Obi-Wan has no idea what he's even insinuating and the guilt inside him for obviously forgetting something so majorly important starts to gnaw at his bones.

But then it hits him.

How they lied down, on this bed, so many months before. How they talked about their future. What they would do with their new relationship.

How they decided to keep it a secret from the Order (apart from Ahsoka, naturally, because neither of them could have borne to let her stay in the dark). And delay any big decisions for after seeing Ahsoka Knighted and well cared for. Not abandoning her right in the middle of her training had been their utmost priority.

But now … it seems the time has finally arrived.

“Oh yes,” Obi-Wan mumbles, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “It's time to come clean, isn't it? Well, look at that.”

Anakin just stares at him. “You … you'd still want that?”

Obi-Wan frowns at that stupid question. “Yes, of course.”

“But …” Anakin licks his lips, anxiety welling up inside of him once more. “The Council won't just let it go like it's nothing. You realize that, right?” He snorts. “In the best case scenario they'd split us apart and revoke your seat in the Council. And in the worst one –”

“Oh, dear one,” Obi-Wan sighs. “I've been mentally preparing myself to leave the Order for a very long time now.”

Anakin's eyes widen. “You do?”

“I've never been the perfect Jedi everyone believes me to be,” Obi-Wan explains with a casual shrug. “I'm too emotional. I'm prone to attachments. I knew one day or another that would catch up to me.” He smiles wistfully. “And in that moment when you first kissed me I _definitely_ knew my future wouldn't be with the Order.”

There is a lot going on with Anakin in that moment – both within their bond as well as on his face, racing through a myriad of different expressions. Obi-Wan merely leans forward and kisses his forehead.

“But the Jedi … they're your family,” Anakin mumbles, obviously not exactly sure how to handle Obi-Wan serene reaction to all of this.

“Of course they are,” Obi-Wan agrees easily. “But sometimes children just have to spread their wings and find their own path, don't they?”

Anakin wrinkles his forehead in that criminally adorable way of his. “So you'd be okay with simply leaving them?”

“It will a hard step, I'm not denying that,” Obi-Wan admits, his heart feeling somewhat heavy at the prospect no matter how well he thought himself prepared for this. “But the thing is, the Jedi are _always_ going to remain my family. That will never change. And I would like to imagine you're feeling something similar, too, am I right?”

Anakin nods silently. He didn't grow up in the Temple like Obi-Wan, knew the love of a mother for a major part of his childhood, but he also feels a deep connection with the Jedi. Not exactly with every single belief and way of living, but with the people. The beings in this very building. It's nearly impossible, especially for someone as forthcoming as Anakin, to not form a meaningful bond after over fifteen years.

“I'd miss them too,” Anakin confesses lowly. Like he's sharing a secret no one else should overhear.

“Unfortunately life is not a fairy tale though,” Obi-Wan breathes. “Being with you the way I want to and still staying in the Order – it's not compatible. I knew that right from the start. And I made my peace with that. Because at the end of the day there is no choice, it's always been you.”

Anakin's features actually melt into something unbearably soft right in front of Obi-Wan's eyes and before he even knows what's happening he finds himself kissed senseless. He moans softly in approval and pulls Anakin even closer than they're already are.

“So you're seriously okay with all of this?” Anakin can't help asking nonetheless.

“Please don't act like this is a big sacrifice,” Obi-Wan points out. “I have no intention to cut my ties with the Jedi entirely and never come back here for a visit. I would like to think that at least a few of our brothers and sisters wouldn't mind us showing our faces around here from time to time in the future. Ahsoka right first in line, of course.”

“Of course.”

Anakin grins, probably already plotting all the ways he's gonna make his soon-to-be former Padawan a big part of their lives after the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan already envisions the young woman constantly staying in the guest room of their future home (and there _will_ be a guest room, Anakin is going to insist on that very strongly) and wreaking havoc with Anakin on a regular basis.

Their lives are never going to get boring, that is for sure.

“So we're _really_ doing this?” Anakin asks, excitement radiating through the air now.

Obi-Wan chuckles at that. “Naturally,” he agrees. “I don't know where the Force will lead us in the end. If he will travel through the galaxy for years and years. Or perhaps find a nice and remote planet with lots of greens and waterfalls right in the very first week and settle down there. You're going to open a workshop and become famous and rich because of your amazing skills in no time at all and I will be your dutiful trophy husband.”

Anakin laughs and laughs, all his anxiety draining out of him in one rush. “It seems like you're already having big plans, huh?”

Obi-Wan smiles. “With you in the picture, dear, you can't do anything by halves.”

And as they go back to their sleeping position, calm and relaxed now, their bond brimming with contentment, Obi-Wan can't help thinking that he never before felt so excited to see what the future has in store for them.


End file.
